User talk:Sec 1971
Hiya! You've made more edits than me! XD I'm looking foward to working with you. Hopefully we can make this wiki much better. GB 03:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I saw that the Wiki was orphaned so decided to do some edits to make it a little better. I do a lot more work at the Terminator wiki, but I think with a little work, we can make this a good one. We need more screenshots, though. I've mostly been working on bios, Miami and NY, but I don't really wanna copy/paste anything from wikipedia. I'm a big fan of all the shows, but I don't know as much about it as I do the Terminator franchise (it's been around for almost 25 years). I'll help out as much as I can. I've been working on a few templates at the Terminator wiki that'll transfer here fairly well.-sec_1971 03:31, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I might adopt this Wiki, once I've achieved all of the requirements. Here's a job for ya: tamper with the Welcome templte. There's something up with the signature part. GB 03:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't know what to put there. Any suggestions? -sec_1971 03:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm... I guess we'll just have to sign at the end of it. I'm on it.GB 04:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC) LOL. Think I should go place and adoption request? GB 04:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) So basically, we can use anything not on a CBS website? GB 04:20, 28 November 2008 (UTC) And where did you get the image? I'll try to get more from there. GB 04:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Just google a character, then once the results come up, click on "images" at the top of the Google results page. Anything found on a website (other than the CBS website) is fair game under CC-SA 2.5 -sec_1971 04:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, so nothing on a CBS website is fine? And I dealt with the template. GB 04:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I've asked one of my friends on the Terminator Wiki to help out with the infoboxes. And, yes, don't post any images directly from the CBS website. They're copyrighted. Anything else is fair game. Screenshots from your own media player are good, too. I'll work on a template for that tomorrow. I'm kinda tipsy from turkey and wine right now :) -sec_1971 04:29, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Think I should go put up an adoption request? GB 04:48, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Conatact an admin and ask what they suggest. I know a few at Terminator Wiki, but don't know if they would really care. Or...go ahead and adopt it and we'll do what we can. -sec_1971 04:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Response CSI: Chicago? I think they should make a CSI: Los Angeles! After all, Grissom and Brass went there, and I would love to see Constance Marie in CSI again. But if that happens, we'll get through it. Right now, we need Character Bios for other people not from Vegas, NY, or Miami. GB 22:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Tell ya what: you deal with some of the episodes, I'll play with the templates and see if I can fix the problem with the city. GB 22:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Great, thanks a lot :) -sec_1971 00:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I don't have much time, but I think I just fixed the Vegas template. GB 01:34, 1 December 2008 (UTC) template heading So for "heading option" did you mean you wanted the name in the heading? It looks the headings are like this: Main Character: Miami, Main Character: New York ', etc. I did a test template that has a heading of ' } (New York). Is that how you want it formatted? Look over here. — Jeiara 03:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that would be cool. Before I changed the color of the heading background, it was midnight blue, which made it look there were no words in there. But I fixed that. I'm learning a lot about making templates just by messing around with them. Some of them are pretty tough, though. See the Category:Userboxes over at the Terminator wiki. I can't figure out how to prevent the pages that contain them from being displayed on the bullet list pages. Oh well. But, yeah what you mentioned above would be great. I'd still like to see the unused fields not show on the box, if you could figure that out. -sec_1971 03:12, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Cool, I will work on them later then. Also, to prevent the user's page from being categorized, put Category:name inbetween any Categories inside the Template. This will categorize the Template itself, but the User page it is used on won't be put in a category. Hope that makes sense. :) — Jeiara 03:18, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Character Template Hi -- I'm happy to help with templates. I played with Template:Character (New York). I made all the fields hideable and fixed the width. To do that you set an image width in the template, and then don't use brackets to link the image when you call it (|image=Image:myimage.jpg is the format you want). I arbitrarily set the whole thing to 300px; if you want it smaller, (ie you don't have 284 px wide pictures) then you'll want to trim that down. Wider pictures will be shrunk; smaller ones get stretched so you have to decide what works on this wiki. Also, I wasn't sure what type of headers you wanted, but you can put an extra line like the "Main Character: New York" line anywhere in the table. Let me know if I can make any further tweaks or changes! -- Wendy (talk) 03:29, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Cool, thanks to you and Jeiara-Sec_1971 03:34, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Could you fix the Vegas and Miami boxes, too (the images and fields, I mean)? -Sec_1971 03:53, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. I'm having trouble deciding what heading color to use for Vegas. I can't think of any colors that I associate with Las Vegas, except for maybe some shade of tan or brown. -Sec_1971 04:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC) XD Nice! I'm glad to see you and Merrystar have been keeping the Wiki in order while I was gone! ;) GB 00:03, 4 December 2008 (UTC) spam filter I'm not sure what was up with the spam filter -- if you have more problems with it let me know and I can ask someone to check it out. -- Wendy (talk) 19:05, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hi The wiki looks really great -- I love all the images you guys have added! -- Wendy (talk) 04:59, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I think we still need to get some more contributors. There are a lot of episodes that need done, and I'd like to see more Technology pages. -Sec_1971 14:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I'll have to look at it. GB 03:06, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I think gaming would be fine with it's normal color. It kinda looks like the computers they use. Sorry I'm not responding, I'm kinda stressed; 'bout to have a new half-sister! (My stepmom's in the hospital, and me and my sister are sitting at home anxiously!) But I would like the gaming one. You? GB 03:31, 11 December 2008 (UTC) admin rights Umm. I'm sorry you were upset, but you do have the rights now. You weren't on the original request and Catherine probably didn't realize you wanted them even; I was sick yesterday and not online so she couldn't ask me. Also, once GB was a b'cat he had the ability to give you the rights himself. -- Wendy (talk) 21:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, couple things. 1. I did that to the Stub Template because you can't see half the words. 2. Only use the rollback button to revert vandalism, otherwise, undo it. I'm changing the template back. GB 20:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) When you changed it back to white, the words disappeared. That's why I reverted back to a black background. There are no other words to see other than "Hodges say this article is Trace Evidence...". It fits better with the overall theme of the wiki with a black background anyway. Having the background blue just makes it look generic and unprofessional. Leave it black to match the rest of the templates. There should be total uniformity to all of the boxes that appear on a page. Otherwise, they'll end up looking like Myspace. Thematic is a better way to go, as opposed to a motley conglomeration of differently colored boxes.-Sec_1971 20:58, 14 December 2008 (UTC) more contributors Yes, you can advertise your wiki, or link back to it as often as you please. If there are fanforums for the shows out there, it can be good to post about it on them too. When you reach 100 articles, you can also ask for a Spotlight. Also, it looks like User:Grocerybag last edited yesterday. -- Wendy (talk) 20:21, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Changing the yellow in the skin Hi -- unfortunately, the only way to change those yellow bars is to completely customize the skin. There is no easy way to change just one part of an existing skin. Customized skins are based on monaco-sapphire, so you would have to code in the dark background and white text, etc. for the gaming style..... If you do decide to customize, there's a good guide to doing it here. You can experiment on your own personal User:Sec 1971/monaco.css to develop something you like before moving it into the wiki's Mediawiki:Monaco.css. Let me know if you decide to try it and have any questions :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:10, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I found the .css code for the Gaming skin and put it into Mediawiki:Monaco.css. You can copy it to your personal area and play with it, and then change the main one when you are happy. Also, in order to see the changes you will need to set the wiki's default skin to monaco-custom. -- Wendy (talk) 22:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Hi We can put spoiler tags om them, then. But we still need to have a large description of the episode. Also, I know you're tired: I am too, but that's all part of being an admin. :) GB 01:12, 18 December 2008 (UTC) IRC Why don't you join the IRC? I'd love to have you there. :) GB 00:31, 20 December 2008 (UTC) We;d be the only two there :) -Sec_1971 13:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Bio I like it! I'm not going to use it right now, but it's really cool compared to the skin. GB 15:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Seriously, get on the IRC! It's pretty cool! GB 20:08, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hey I'm fixing the templates. The image edits you made to them complicate things. I'm also fixing the articles. GB 20:50, 20 December 2008 (UTC) It doesn't complicate things. When you changed them, the images no longer show up. The tara price image didn't work correctly because the name is in the wrong format. Change them back. They work fine if you type Image:blah.jpg -Sec_1971 20:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) No, Sec, they don't because it's harder to make them a certain size. They're staying the way I'm changing them. GB 20:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Stop what you're doing. What you did makes the images off center with frames around them Stop now. You're messing them up. Merry star made them that way for a reason-Sec_1971 20:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not messing them up. You can center them, but before, I couldn't make them 250 px. GB 20:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) And stop reverting my edits. GB 20:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Stop what you're doing. You're screwing all the pages up! I will fix the Tara Price photo so it works. Just stop for now and give me a chance to fix it. -Sec_1971 21:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, stop!!!! If you center the images somehow, then it'll look good. GB 21:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC) My way would have worked as well, but if you fixed the image, then I guess that's over. GB 21:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) No hard feelings? GB 21:10, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Not at all. Just try not to go crazy with code. If you can't get something to work right, just ask for help. I code for a living :)-Sec_1971 21:11, 20 December 2008 (UTC) That's a hot-ass picture by the way. Any major template changes should be discussed first, other than maybe the coloring. Speaking of which, I'm starting to think the sky blue on the wiki skin is a little too happy looking. What do you think? I was thinking steelblue. If we change that, then I'll go through all the templates and change from #33CCFF to steelblue (or whatever color that exudes the dark premise of the show). ---Sec_1971 21:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I like this blue. It looks like the CSI's computers. And how's that green comin? Oh, and you can probably tell images aren't my strength! XD GB 21:14, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Nah, just leave them. They can look at the history. But yeah, let's never do that again! GB 21:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, we'll leave it. I couldn't find a suitable green. I'd like to see it as a gradient. You know, from the sky blue to black (up to down). That would make it look kinda 3D. Just check the Memory Alpha wiki's skin. It looks cool as Hell. There's is burgundy, though, which wouldn't really fit. -Sec_1971 21:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, you did. :) Really, get on the IRC! I'm on right now, and we can chat without having to edit constantly! And I might be around just a little bit less, since I just stared a new wiki. GB 04:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Templates Went ahead and set up a Season template, and created a test page for it: Season 1 (CSI: Miami). Might be worth linking the "season _" references in the episode pages you're setting up? Just mentioning it now since going back and doing it later sounds painful! --Kanamekun 15:24, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I'll pass :) creating over 300 episode pages is hard enough without having to create a list :). I was planning on changing the Las Vegas episode list page to just a regul side-by-side list, all seasons, just like the other lists (which aren't finished either). -Sec_1971 15:26, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome message Just fyi... I can't read the welcome message. It shows up to me as black text on a blue background. I think maybe you have the default skin set to something else? I set my own skin by myself, so it's totally unreadable to me... --Kanamekun 16:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :It's set on the Gaming skin, with a sky blue bar, instead of yellow. The code is at User:Sec 1971/monaco.css. Me and User:GroceryBag set it up. Try it. It's pretty cool. It kind of matches the whole dark theme of the crime labs. That was the idea. Always let the admin override your choice. Remember, we work hard to make the wiki look appropriate. Haha. J/K. What other templates look messed up on your skin??? If you want to help out, you can finish the List of CSI: Miami Episodes page. :D -Sec_1971 17:08, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, wikis with dark backgrounds and light text have this sort of problem. It's probably best to not define colors inside of a message, but to have that done by the css? That way, this sorta thing doesn't happen.... --Kanamekun 19:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Any Ideas... on a page structure for characters? The current structures appear a bit arbitrary... do you mind if I attempt to create a consistent structure for them? --Kanamekun 10:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) That'd be great. Most of them were just a big, single paragraph, so I tried to split them into sections according to the contents of each paragraph when I first started here. Therefore there is no consistent format. I've been trying to organize each page type into a set format, but can't settle on anything without having to rewrite each page. If you can do it, go for it. -Sec_1971 13:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Went ahead and took a first crack at this. The page structures are in better shape, although we still have to spin off some of the content onto standalone pages for Relationships. :Incidentally, the Season summaries for each character are in need of some serious expansion! I'm watching all of now so I can chip in... --Kanamekun 22:35, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Period Hey, how come you took the period off the end of the introductory sentence of one of the eps? (e.g. "____ is the sixth episode of CSI.") Just curious... --Kanamekun 17:50, 24 December 2008 (UTC) With the LV template, the period just shows up on the next line, instead of right after the word "investigation". I don't know why. It just looked funny, like this: . -Sec_1971 18:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh ok, I can look into fixing the template! --Kanamekun 18:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::Better? --Kanamekun 18:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Cool. It doesn't do that with the other show templates. Must be the length of the title or something. Congrats on the promotion. I was going to do that once I was sure you were going to stick around. -Sec_1971 20:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Haha, I didn't even know "rollback" was a role. Um, thanks? --Kanamekun 21:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Actually User:GroceryBag did that. I was going to go for B'crat, at least. I can do that, and I think he would agree. I don't think "rollback" rights are any different than regular rights. All the rollback feature does is undo edits. Who knows? Hey, GroceryBag! Thoughts??? -Sec_1971 22:24, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Any plans to edit the sidebar to provide quick access links to key pages? --Kanamekun 22:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I thought it was random...? I'll check it out. What should we put there? -Sec_1971 23:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Nope you can hand edit the links, but you have to be an admin. I usually put links to the seasons and the main characters in there, but since there are three shows here... it's a bit trickier. Working on some ideas... --Kanamekun 05:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::I put CSI: Miami in there as far as the episodes go. I was thinking having a Characters category with a subcategory for each show. I don't wanna mess it up, though. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing :) I'll mess around a bit. -Sec_1971 07:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I think maybe you're editing the wrong template? Well at least, I'm not seeing anything change in my sidebar... maybe I'm just using an old skin or something. --Kanamekun 07:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I'm seeing am episode category for all three. It goes (from top to bottom): *CSI *Top COntent *Community *Projects *CSI: Las Vegas Episodes *CSI: Miami Episodes *CSI: New York Episodes Just use the default skin, dude. That way you can see what we see. If I can't figure it out, I'll just let you do it :) There are no character list pages other than the category pages. -Sec_1971 07:18, 28 December 2008 (UTC) sidebar I think there is a page on Help about customizing the sidebar, but I also added the category for you. -- Wendy (talk) 21:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ah, thanks. We all appreciate it. I wasn't sure how to make the links. It looks different than the regular links. -Sec_1971 22:43, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Non CSI info Been meaning to ask you - I've noticed that you will sometimes grab non-CSI info from wikipedia and add it to a page. I can live with that of course, but sometimes it buries the CSI specific info (like on the serial killer page). Would you be open to putting less non-CSI info on pages, and maybe just linking to the Wikipedia pages. And either way, moving the CSI-specific info up on the page? Let me know! --Kanamekun 05:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :It is my intention to do that eventually. But, until I actually get around to writing that info right on the page, I would like the readers to able to access the info (if they are interested). Until I get around to writing those pages, that's my only option. You have to remember, there are only three of us, with one new guy who started editing today. Feel free to elaborate on any info that you think belongs on the page instead of a link. I would prefer that people didn't click away from our brainchild, but I'm doing this for them, not for me. Cheers, mate! -Sec_1971 05:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::But that Serial killers info from Wikipedia will fall out of date quickly... basically wikipedia does what it does well (keep their general page on serial killers up to date) and we can do what the csi wiki does well (catalog csi-specific info about serial killers). ::Oh well, I guess it's a difference in approach and it sounds like you have a vision for how you'd like it to work. I'll just step back from these pages, and focus on the character and episode pages for now. --Kanamekun 05:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::No, that info doesn't expire. These things are set in stone, my brother. The only copy/paste from wikipedia on that page was the unorganized part (because I've never been interested in that type). Everything else I put on that page is still there in the FBI's Behavioral Science manual. Please do not step away from these types of pages. I know you're an awesome editor and you research everything you stick in there. Please feel free to create the dead link articles. That's why I asked you to help out. I thought the article was great, man. I just wanted to expand it a bit. The only wrong with it was the Miniature Killer part, but that was probably just a brain fart. -Sec_1971 05:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Like the fact that I left out the word "thing" in the last sentence. Ah well -Sec_1971 05:32, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for moving that info on the Serial killer page! Btw, that organized/unorganized part was brutally discredited in November 2007 here. Anyway I would prefer to see more of a focus on CSI material over general wikipedia-ish info, but maybe we can strike a compromise and just limit the raw general info we copy and past over - and link to the wikipedia article for the rest? --Kanamekun 16:49, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Well, apparently, it'd be better to link to a more credible source. John Douglas has a website for his former behavioural analysis unit. We could just link to that. Or maybe even the official FBI page on serial killers -Sec_1971 21:19, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Episode Sections I added a number of sections to a few CSI episode pages... what do you think? It's the same structure we use on Terminator (and Smallville, where a lot of the Terminator structure originally came from actually)... useful? --Kanamekun 08:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) That's cool. Just remember, there are 6,8, and 9 seasons with 24 episodes each. That comes out to about...ALOT of episodes :) I suck at math :) As soon as the annoying relatives leave, I'll be back in episode mode. -Sec_1971 14:37, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome Template I put your name on the welcome template, as you seem to know a lot more about coding than we do. -Sec_1971 21:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Episode database There's a way to use templates to automate the next/previous in the episode infoboxes... so you don't have to code them by hand. Are you interested? Or would it make you cry at this point, heh. :-) --Kanamekun 07:57, 6 January 2009 (UTC) That'd be awesome. It would speed things up a bit. How is that possible though? -Sec_1971 13:47, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Iz possible :-). First, you have to create an Episodename template like this: http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Episodename. :Then, you can toss a Navigation template inside of your Infobox: here's the code on the episode page http://smallville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Abyss&action=edit and here's the code on the Infobox template: http://smallville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Infobox_TV&action=edit. This is the key code: :Previous Story: }-1}}|true}} Next Story: }+1}}|true}} :Kinda fun stuff! You'd probably want to create three separate lists of episodes - one for each show. For Smallville, we created one for episodes (above)... and I threw in this one, for the comic series http://smallville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Comicname&action=edit. :What do you think? --Kanamekun 08:07, 7 January 2009 (UTC) That's good idea. We still need to finish the episode lists, though. Someone listed the Las Vegas episodes, but they're not in the correct format (I have to go in a put them in order and make links out of them). Plus I'm not sure if all the title he listed are correct. Try putting an example in your sandbox and I'll check it out. -Sec_1971 11:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Sec, I know all that; I've been a wikia member for many months. But it's still not a requirement. Oh, and will you get on the IRC? I need to talk to you about something. :) GB 20:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm not gonna take your sysop rights away. :p I'm more busy than you, but I still keep mine! XD Just try to be around as much as possible. GB 23:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey Sec. Do you think you can get on the IRC more? Maybe now, if you can. GB 04:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I tried. I hate that chat channel. To much lag or something. -Sec_1971 04:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Wait, come back! I was busy :/. GB 04:30, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Um. GB is going on vacation and he wanted me to tell you that he would be away for a while. So...he will be inactive until he gets back.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 00:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC)